Attack on Titan:321Action!
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Yup. Just as the title suggests. Join me as we see during and behind the scenes with the cast. Experience the humor and stupidity of Eren and the others. Light yaoi. Some Eren/Mikasa and Levi/Eren.(Honestly, I've never done something like this before. Same with anything for even a little bit of yaoi. So please no flames.)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi and welcome to Attack on Titan: 3.2.1 Action!. It's exactly what the title means. So I hope you don't die from the stupidity. NOw, here are scenes 1-4!

Disclaimer: I don not own Attack on Titan. Only this fanfic.

* * *

**Scene 1-**

Director: Action!

Eren:*isn't paying attention and is eating a potato*

Camera Man:*starts filming*

Armin: Um...

Eren: What?

Armin: The camera is rolling.

Eren: Wait, what?*looks at camera and camera guy*

Everyone:...*crickets chirping*

Eren:*laughs nervously* Opps.

Director:*sighs and grumbles angrily*

**Scene 2-**

Eren and Mikasa:*in middle of conversation*

Director: Action!

Eren and Mikasa:*didn't hear him**start making out*

Armin: O_o

Director: O_o

Armin: Um... When do you think they'll notice?

Director:*pinches bridge of nose and walks away* Just ignore them. Just ignore them.

**Scene 3-**

Director:*is talking with wife on a cellphone* Yes honey. I know.*walks into office* I will darling. Don't-*sees Erwin and Levi naked on his desk kissing* WHAT THE HELL?! Honey, somethings come up. I'll call you back.*hangs up*

Levi and Erwin:-_-...*thinking*/Shit./

-Outside Office-

Eren and Armin:*are talking when they suddenly hear screaming and yelling come from in the office**look at each other nervously**walk away slowly*

Office Door:*slams open and two towel covered men are thrown onto the ground*

Eren and Armin:*scream when the 2 men land with a crash and runs away*

Director:*tilts head* Wonder what got into them.

Levi and Erwin:*stands up and shrugs*

**Scene 4-**

Sasha:*is eating a potato while holding a basket of more potatos*

Armin: Hey Sasha!

Sasha:*looks at him**stops eating potato* Hey!

Armin:*sees potato* Um... I was wondering, since the next scene starts soon, can I have one of your potatos?

Sasha:*stares at Armin*...

Armin:*laughs nervously* Alright then... I'll take that as a yes...*reaches for a potato*

Sasha:*hisses and slaps his hand away*

Armin: S-Sasha?!

Sasha:*runs to a corner and hugs basket**speaks in a different voice* My precious. MY PRECIOUS.

* * *

Me: Yeah. I know. Lame right? Oh well. Please review, like, or follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi and thanks for reading! Especially u Yoruko-Chan! So I have a surprise for u! Roll the Film!

* * *

**Scene 5-**

Armin: Hahahaha! Really?!

Eren: Yeah! And then-

*Dark and Yoruko pop out of nowhere*

Eren+Armin: Eh?

Yoruko:*pulls out basket of water-balloons*

Dark+Yoruko:*starts throwing balloons at them*

- 5 Minutes Later-

*they stop throwing*

Eren+Armin:*passed out on floor while soaked*

Mikasa:*walks in**sees what Dark and Yoruko did to Armin and Eren*

Dark+Yoruko:/thinks/ _Oh crap._

**Scene 6-**

Director:*is talking with the Crew* Yes. We need it for-

Mikasa:*walks in while dragging a almost dead Dark and Yoruko-Chan*

Director:O_O Uh... *coughs to clear throat* How did they get here? And what did you do to them?

Mikasa:*throws the 2 girls onto the floor**walks away*

Director: H-Hey!

_**-Cut to Commercial Break/"Your mama's so stupid, she studied for a drug test!... By stealing all the drugs!/You Can Get the Whole Box Set for 'Your Mama Jokes' by calling xxx-xxx-xxxx! Call now!-**_

**Scene 7-**

Dark+Yoruko:*hiding up on the poles on the ceiling**both pull out a bazooka*

Dark:*aims at Eren and Armin*

Yoruko:*aims at Levi and Erwin*

Dark+Yoruko:*shoots*

_-With Eren, Armin, Levi, and Erwin-_

Eren+Armin: And then the thing exploded!

Levi+Erwin:*nodds heads*

*suddenly pillows come at lightning speed and hit all 4 of em in the faces, making them fall to the floor*

Eren:*sits up* What the Hell?!

Armin:*sits up*Who did that?!

Levi+Erwin:*sit up with a pissed off look on their faces*

Dark+Yoruko:*giggling while holding the camera they used to record the moment*

**Scene 8-**

Dark: Hey Yoruko!

Yoruko: Hmm?

Dark: I got another idea!

Yoruko:Awesome!*giggles as Dark whispers the plan into her ear**leans away* That's perfect!

Dark:*nodds*Arigato! Now take this!*gives Yoruko a dimensional portal gun* You'll need it!

Yoruko:Hai!

_-10 Minutes Later-_

Dark: Everything ready?

Yoruko: Yup!

Dark: Then... Begin!

Dark+Yoruko:*pulls down a huge lever they need to pull do together for this to work and for me to shut up and get to what's about to happen*

_-After Plan-_

*everyone is traumatized and there is a happy Pinkiepie jumping around all over the place that she ruined with her party cannon(Long Live Pegasisters!)*

*the director it hanging from the ceiling by a streamer that is wrapped around his leg*

* * *

Me: Well, that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it! Especially you, Yoruko-Chan!


	3. Fuck No Bro

My story has just been reported because of the script/chat format... Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. Screw this shit then. I don't give a crap. I'll stop posting after the... 4th chapter, but this just better not be taken off. It it is then I'll have to repost it all over again.


End file.
